mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Time Well Spent is the 6th chapter of Mafia II. Narrative February 26th, 1945 Arrest and Trial As Vito Scaletta leaves Joe's Apartment he's approached by three police detectives and placed under arrest for the illegal distribution of federal ration stamps. One of the gas station attendants had ratted him out and the police tracked him to Joe's through his mother. Henry Tomasino was able to get Clemente to pay for an attorney, but he was mostly there to insure Vito didn't talk and bring down anyone else in the Clemente family. Three months after his arrest he was found guilty and the Judge sentenced him to ten years in Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. Vito's New Home Vito is marched into prison as inmates on either side jeer and gesture at him and the other new inmates. Once inside the prison they're given a welcome speech by the captain of the guards Terrence Stone. :Listen up, assholes! My name is Captain Terrence Stone, and this is my prison. You're here on the inside because you can't behave like normal human beings on the outside. Make no mistake - your ass belongs to me now, and you'll do what I say or you'll be sorry that you didn't. Fuck with me and I'll fuck with your sorry ass all day long. You were sent here to be rehabilitated, and rehabilitate you, we will. Once the speech is over the prisoners are given a shaved head and a prison uniform, then shown to their cells. As the lights go out Vito thinks how he would have preferred dodging bullets in Europe to this. Meeting Leo Three days later Vito gets a message from Joe Barbaro to contact another prisoner named Leo Galante. The prison wasn't the kind of place Vito could survive on his own so he was looking for any help he could get. While he's asking around the prison yard for Leo, Vito runs into Brian O'Neill, who blames him and Joe for his being in jail. The two exchange words and end up in a fight, which gets them both thrown in the hole. After two days Vito is paid a visit by Leo, he had seen how Vito handled Brian O'Neill and invited him to be a sparring partner for one of his fighters, Pepé Costa. In return Leo offered to place Vito under his protection, which Vito accepts. While sparring with Pepé, Vito lands a powerful blow on his jaw. Seeing this, Leo decides Vito may have what it takes to be a successful fighter and decides to train him to fight as well. Life Inside A short time into his ten year sentence Vito gets a visit from his sister Francesca, she tells him she's getting married and that their mother is sick. He tells her that Joe is holding onto his money and she should get it to help their money. A week later he learns that his mother had died while Francesca was visiting. Looking to settle the score with Vito, Brian O'Neill confronts him in the prison gym. The two fight it out and Vito pummels Brian repeatedly, but he just wont stay down. Brian finally pulls a shiv and attacks Vito, but he overpowers Brian and slits his throat with it. After that life inside got better for Vito. He moved into Leo's Cell and spends most of his time learning about The Mafia, and how the Commission presides over the crime families in Empire Bay. From Vito page: Vito is arrested and later sentenced to ten years in Hartmann Federal Penitentiary for his role in the ration stamp theft. Shortly after his arrival, Vito is confronted by a vengeful Brian O'Neill, who's serving a sentence for his failed robbery at the Empire Bay Mall, for which he blames Vito. With nowhere else to turn, Vito approaches Leo Galante, the Consigliere of the Vinci crime family, who's currently serving a five year sentence for fixing fights. Seeing promise in Vito, Leo takes him under his wing and teaches him the art of boxing. Vito finally settles matters with O'Neill by killing him with his own knife as they fight in the prison gym. With O'Neill gone Vito is able to relax, spending most of his time in Galante's cell, becoming friends and learning the finer points of how the Mafia families in Empire Bay operate. The close bond they form serves Vito well, as Leo arranges his early release from prison in April 1951. Walkthrough Game Mechanics In this chapter you will learn advanced hand to hand combat combinations. This chapter has very little in the way of gameplay so this will be kept brief. #Once out in the rec yard a magazine can be found behind the bleachers next to the sleeping prisoner. Grab this one before going to look for Leo Galante. #13 Photo #Between the grey shed and the fence by the basketball court. Grab this one before going to look for Leo Galante. #14 Photo #On the top of one of the large industrial clothes dryers. You can only grab it after your fourth fight (Brian O'Neill scripted loss, Pepé Costa practice, and a shirtless Asian man win, black guy in laundry room). A guard will tell you to follow him. Get the magazine before doing so. #15 Photo Time Well Spent Trivia *In Chapter 3 Vito has different choices that make the starting plot to have no sense. He can kill all the gas station attendants or he can decide not to sell any gas stamps. The plot will still say that a gas station attendant ratted on him. *When the guard tells you to remove your clothes and shower he then says "Would you kindly" a reference to another 2k games title: Bioshock. Funnily enough the guard who says this is called Frank, the name of the character out of Bioshock who had spoken this phrase. *The wall of Vito's solitary cell has graffiti written on it. JOE is scratched into one part of the scratches. *During the fight with the spook, one of the audience members says: "this guy got as much of a chance as winning as a brother going for president" referring to President Barack Obama. *One of the prisoners in the yard says "All your base are belong to us", referring to the infamous Japanese game 'Zero Wing', which was poorly translated into English. *This is the last chapter to take place during the 1940s segment of the game. *This is the only mission not to feature the use of guns or cars. *This chapter makes many references to the movie The Shawshank Redemption. For example when Vito is nearly raped in the showers, this is a reference to the Sisters, and when the prison warden says: "Your ass belongs to me." It is another reference to the film. Also the abusive nature of the guards is also a reference to the film. *Vito's hair seems to have grown back before he fights O'Neill. Gallery Time Well Spent 02.jpg|The judge hands down Vito's sentence Time Well Spent 03.jpg|Terrence Stone gives them his speech Time Well Spent 04.jpg|Have a fight with O'Neill Time Well Spent 05.jpg|Practice counter punches Time Well Spent 06.jpg|Beat up the guy.... because Leo tells you too Time Well Spent 07.jpg|Francesca pays Vito a visit Time Well Spent 08.jpg|Vito has to clean the urinals Time Well Spent 09.jpg|A group of sexually frustrated men try to rape Vito Time Well Spent 10.jpg|Vito receives some terrible news Time Well Spent 11.jpg|Settle the score with O'Neill Time Well Spent 12.jpg|O'Neill takes his own knife to his neck Time Well Spent 13.jpg|Leo explains how the "line of work" operates Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II